Meant 2 Be
by Beach Berrys
Summary: (Pre Ootp)Lily and James end up going to a muggle camp between their 5th and 6th years for seperate reasons. Lily has just moved from America. What will happen when they go to Hogwarts but hate each other? Fate wants them together, but was it meant to be?
1. Default Chapter

                                                   **Meant 2 Be**

****

**Chapter 1:**** Meeting the Gang**

          Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Plot is similar to movie Greese. All character you don't recognize belong to us.

A/n:  Hey, this is our first fic so keep and open mind. This chap isn't really interesting but it has a lot of info in it. We promise the 2nd will be better.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily Evans stared up at her ceiling for the last time.  The ceiling, which she had stared up at every night for 15 years.  When Lily lowered her eyes to scan the room, which was empty of all belongings and old memories, she realized she might never be in New York City again.  As she lay on her bed she recalled the previous day when she said goodbye to all her friends from Pigmul Academy.  Some might say Pigmul was a strange name for a school, but stranger yet was what they taught there.

             Lily gently drifted off to sleep, tuning out the arguing going on downstairs between her older sister Petunia and her mother. 

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            All of a sudden Lily was awaken out of the darkness.  She opened her eyes and saw Petunia shaking her shoulders. 

            "God, could you take any longer to wake up, you freak?!!"  Petunia screeched.

            "What??" Lily asked in a sleepy voice.

            Lily had a spark of mischief in her eye. She shot up abruptly, pretending to shake uncontrollably.  Petunia leapt back.  

            "OH MY GOD! PETUNIA! THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU! THEY'RE- THEY'RE COMING! RUN!!! RUN, PETUNIA, RUN!!!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs. 

 Petunia turned, screamed and ran. 

            " By the way, can I have your room?" Lily asked calmly to Petunia's retreating back.

            Once Lily heard Petunia scrambling down the stairs, she fell with a _thump_ to the floor, into a fit of laughter.

            Petunia had been suspiciously afraid of Lily ever since they found out about her ability to perform magic.  No, not magic tricks.  No, real magic, she was a witch and Petunia was not, actually none of her family was.  

            Some kids at her witchcraft & wizardry school teased her for being a mudblood. But she was a gorgeous mudbllod at that.  With her long auburn hair, smooth as silk, that fell to her waist, her porcelain complexion, and her deep green eyes, she attracted the stares of many guys at Pigmul. But Lily for someone who wasn't within her reach.  

            Her mothers call upstairs ceased Lily's laughter.  _Oh no, we're leaving, really leaving._  Lily thought.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Later that day on the plane, Lily's face was shushed up against the circular window, as she stared into the endless white. Her hands were cupping the sides of her face, so that Petunia couldn't see the gentle tears trickling down her porcelain cheeks.  Even though it was early August, the air conditioning was on in the plane, making Lily shiver, as she remembered her old life back in New York.

            "Would you like some peanuts?" a kind old stewardess asked, snapping Lily out of her reveries.

            "No thank you," she replied sweetly, "I am allergic" (a/n: we know this is kinda lame but it's important latter. Guess what we're both eating peanut butter rite now)             *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Soon the flight landed and her parents handled the moving of their stuff from their New York apartment to their new house in London.  

            Then they were on their way to their new home in the heart on London.

            "Girls your father and I have decided that you kids are growing much too apart," Mrs. Evans said.

            "So we are sending you to a sleepover camp, that starts in two days, on Monday. The camp is called FSE, which stands for fun, sports, and education. It's in the countryside south of London. FSE will last for 3 weeks.  It's great that it's so soon because your already packed!" Mr. Evans finished.

            "Wait a minute, Petunia can't go to a magical camp!" Lily exclaimed. (a/n: Katies trying to push me off my chair!)

            "Oh dear, honey, it's not a magical camp," said Lilys mum.

            Before Lily could protest they pulled up mi n front of a beautiful house.

            "We're here!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The weekend went by in a blur.   On Saturday most of the Evans family could be found unpacking, except for Mr. Evans, who was talking on the phone to the new law firm he was going to start working for on Monday.  

            In the late afternoon the mail fell through the slot in the front door. Lily walked over to the door. She flipped through the mail, looking for anything of interest. Some of the mail belonged to the old owners of the house that people accidentally still sent here. While flipping through, one particular piece caught her eye.  It was labeled:  

Ms. Lily Evans

Entrance hall

17 Williams Drive

London, England

            Lily ripped open her piece of mail. After she read the letter she calmly put it on the chest next to her, and started leaping around for joy. She had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            The excited teenager ran around the house trying to find her parents to give them the good news.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Meanwhile, next door middle-aged yelled, "Sirius Black, you come down here right now!"

            A good-looking, 15 year old boy came racing done the stairs.  His mother was the only person he was afraid of.

            "Now, you are coming with me to meet the new neighbors."

            "Mum, please. I was just in the middle of writing an owl to James."

            "This is more, Sirius. We want them to fell at home." 

            "Fine," Sirius said reluctantly.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mrs. Black and Sirius walked across the lawn, up the steps, and rung the bell to 17 Williams Drive. 

            A girl about Sirius age answered the door. _She's really pretty,_ said a voice inside Sirius's head. Another voice said _Okay, what about Liz, yeah you know he. Besides this girl is a muggle._

            "Hello," Mrs. Black said, "We are the Blacks, next door.  This is Sirius, he looks about your age, isn't that nice? And I'm Kathleen."

            "Oh hi, I'm Lily," the girl said, "Come on in. Let me go grab the rest of my family." Lily left the entrance hall. Sirius and his mother entered the house.

            " Oh, wow, mum! Look, someone goes to Hogwarts!" Sirius shouted as he grabbed the piece of parchment off the chest and trust it into his mothers face.

            Lily and her family walked into the entrance hall. They all walked in with large, artificial smiles plastered on their worried faces.

            Before any of the Evans could say anything, Sirius yelled, "I go to Hogwarts, too!" as he excitedly waved the piece of flimsy parchment in the air.

            Petunia, who was wearing all purple, leapt back about five feet, her index fingers forming a cross. Her loud squeak echoed through the entrance hall. 

            "PETUNIA ROSEMARY EVANS!" Mrs. Evans yelled, "THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT GUESTS. UP TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY"

            "Mom, I don't have a room yet."

"DON'T SMARTMOUTH ME!" Mrs. Evans yelled, taking a step towards her daughter.

Petunia sprinted upstairs in a flash of purple.

"Hey, Lily, do you want to come to my house to meet some of my friends from Hogwarts?" Sirius asked

"I guess," Lily said as Mrs. Black nudged her out of the door.

            *~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily and Sirius were sitting in the Blacks' basement, talking all about Hogwarts, when all of the sudden someone stepped out of the fireplace next to the table where they were sitting.

"Lily, this is my girlfriend Liz," Sirius said

"Oh, sorry, I'll leave if you want me to," said Lilly nervously.

"No, no, the others are coming soon," Liz said and turned to Sirius,  "You know how bad Jess is at using floo powder."

Liz looked to be about 5'2", kinda short for a 15 year old. She had light brown hair with gold highlights. From where Lily stood it looked like she had bright green eyes.  Liz looked as if she had a lot of pep in her small body.  Liz was wearing a purple halter and a pair of jeans.

She walked over and gave Sirius a light kiss.

All of a sudden another girl tumbled out of the fireplace. Lily assumed this was Jess by the way she slid across the floor.  

Jess was taller than Liz .She was around 5'7".  She had dark brown hair, almost black, that she was wearing in a messy bun. Blue eyes that sort of sparkled.  And a cute little nose the stuck out a bit.  Jess was wearing a white, single strap top and gray sweats.

Jess noticed Lily and said, "Hey, I'm Jess. And you are…?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Lily.  I live next…"

Before Lily could finish, yet another figure stepped out of the fireplace.

The Figure was quite tall, about six feet. He didn't look as athletic as Sirius.  He had sandy brown hair and soft gray eyes. He was wearing black robes.

 "Remus, why are you wearing robes?" Sirius asked.

"My mum wanted me to brake them in and said that if I didn't, that she'd take my wand away."

"Oh, ok. This is Lil…"

"We know. She just told us." The girls said together.

"Oh, sorrrrrrrrrrry!" Sirius remarked sarcastically.

"'S ok, Siri' we don't blame you for being the idiot you are!" Liz chuckled.

"Wormtail and Prongs couldn't make it," said Remus.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"They're our other friends," answered Jess.

The rest of the day the teenagers spent talking about magic and Hogwarts.  The friends told Lily that hopefully she would be on Gryffindor. Liz talked about her joining the cheerleading squad, (They took out the cheerleading squad 3 years before Harry came) Liz was the captain for the Gryffindor squad.  Lily learned that Jess, Sirius, and this friend of theirs –Prongs- what a weird name, are on the Quidditch team.  Jess was the keeper, Sirius a beater, and Prongs, the captain and a chaser.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily went home at 9:30 and spent the next day unpacking and thinking of her new friends and Hogwarts. On Monday she was off to camp FSE.

A/n  oh my god that was really long. Well sorry that was not more interesting but it had a lot of necessary info. Sorry again (this is Sarah) about getting a little coma happy.  This is our first fic. Pleaz review and constructive criticism would be really great.

            Thanks~ Bye

3 Sarah and Katie 


	2. The Pranks Begin

**Meant 2 Be**

**Chapter 2:  The Pranks Begin**

            Disclaimer: You know the drill!

            A/n: thanks to the people that reviewed    -----O    here's a lollypop for our reviewers

                ------3 here's a special lollypop for:

            avery22

            Chloe

            anime-freako1

            luv4snuffles 

           for putting us on their favorites list.*grins*

             --------@ and another special lollypop for CatatonicReaction for reminding us to tell u that we're not using the info from OotP

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

James sat on his bunk unpacking his clothes.  He was thinking about Sirius, Remus, Liz, Peter, and Jess.  He wondered what they were doing right now, what he could have been doing if his dad hadn't found out about his prank on Malfoy and sent him to this stupid muggle camp. It was the first night at camp and James was already bored out of his mind. He jumped off of his mattress and walked down to the pool.

            There was no one there except for two girls fighting.  The one facing him was dreadfully ugly with a large nose and dull, black knots for hair. The others back was facing him but he could hear her voice, loud, and obviously angry, full of frustration. He could also see her hair, bright red, smooth as silk, and straight as a board, that fell to her waist. 

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Petunia, give those back, right now!" Lily boomed at her sister with her loudest, most fed up voice.

            "No!"  Petunia screeched, "Only losers wear floaties! I don't want it getting out that my sisters a loser!"

            "Petunia, you have two choices, your reputation, or your life!!" Lily's temper was fast and horrible.

            "I'm sorry Lily, but you're going to have to calm down that temper of yours." Petunia taunted her sister.

            "If you don't give those to me right now, I'll…" Lily never finished her sentence. At that moment she was thrown into the pool by someone behind.

            Petunia spined around to face hansom, messy haired boy who had just thrown her sister into the cold water. 

            "Well, I can't swim either so you're just going to have to go and save her yourself," Petunia giggled at towering boy.

            "What?"

"Didn't you hear what we were fighting about?" Petunia pulled out the floaties, "I stole these from her."

"Uh oh" and with that, the boy dived into the clear blue water.

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily felt her self break the surface of the water and being pulled into the dark depths of the pool.  Fright took over her body and she was momentarily paralyzed. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her and she struggled to free herself, but it wouldn't release her.  She felt herself being pulled upwards through the water. Before she knew it she was lying on the ground coughing up water. She opened her eyes to see a messy haired boy standing above her. She had no idea why, but she felt shivers surge through her body. 

"Bloody hell, are you ok?  I didn't realize you couldn't swim!" He asked. 

            It dawned on Lily that he must have been the one to push her in. She stood up, stared him in the eye, which was difficult since he was so much taller than her, and boxed him square in the nose.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Later that night James lay in his bed with an ice pack on his nose_.  Who was that girl? _James thought._  I saved her from drowning and she boxes me in the nose. What a bitch._ All of a sudden his voice of reason spoke (which was very rare) and told him that he _was_ the one to push her into the water. Another thought crossed his mind _I pushed her into the water and I didn't even know her. I guessed we are just meant to be enemies_. If he knew just how wrong he was.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The next morning Lily was eating her breakfast in the dining hall.  She wondered who that boy was last night who pushed her into the water and then pulled her back up. It had been a very confusing first day of camp.

            She saw the boy walk into the hall, with lots of girls surrounding him, giggling. The sight made her stomach leap. _What type of idiots would do that?_ She wondered.

            Lily leaned over and asked one of her three other cabin mates, not including Petunia, named Lindsay, "You see that guy there, with the girls surrounding him?" Lindsay nodded. "Do you know his name?"

            "Oh god, you don't fancy him do you?"

            "No!"

            "Well, I heard one of those bimbos over there say his name was James.  People say he comes from a rich family that is very mysterious."

            "Is that Stephanie?!" Lindsay and Lily watched as one of their cabin mates, who hadn't arrived in the hall yet, walked over and joined the group of people admiring this James character.

            "I didn't like her much anyway," said Lindsay, "Well back to this James guy. This is his first year.  I haven't met him yet, have you?"

            Lily did not answer her. She was staring at the boy who pushed her into the pool yesterday.  The light coming from the skylights was making his black hair shine. His brown eyes shimmered. _Stop looking at him_, Lily commanded herself but she couldn't break the eye contact. Wait, eye contact? She then realized that James was staring right at her. All of a sudden a hand flashed in front of her eyes. The eye contact was lost. She turned and looked back at Lindsay, the owner of the hand.

            "Like I said Melanie is here" Lily glanced toward the door and saw the pretty blond walking towards their table.

            Lily chanced I look back at James and he quickly moved his eyes back to one of the girls at his table, who thought he was paying attention to what she was saying.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The rest of the day passed with out incident. Soon Lily found herself walking back to her cabin during dinner. She felt really sick and told Mel that she was going to go back to the cabin. Petunia ate by herself at a table in the corner.

            Lily was feeling dizzy and feverish. As she passed the wash-house she was glad that she was only about a minute away from her cabin. Suddenly the ground was rolling around beneath her and she felt her knees give out and knock against the hard dirt. The ground jolted and she felt her body smack into the non-stable floor. The color slowly drained from everything around her until the black took over. 

_                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

            James was dawdling across the girls' village, thinking about the intense snog he had just received. _I've had better. _James thought about how the girl wouldn't shut up about how nervous she was. _What girl in her right mind would tell me that? _James smiled to himself. 

            "Ow!" he let out as he tripped over something in the grass. He looked back. 

            "AHH!" he saw Lily lying on the ground.  He walked over and poked he shoulder.

            "Lily?" She didn't move.

            "SHIT, SHE'S DEAD!" he screamed, wide eyed. He couldn't move. It was all quiet except for Lily's shallow breathing. _Wait, Lily's shallow breathing? _

            "SHE'S ALIVE!" he fell backwards with excitement. He picked her up and carried her over to the cabin he just came from. 

            "Come back for more?" Lily's cabin-mate questioned. 

            "Nope, found some road-kill. I believe in cleaning up our natural environment." He grinned. "Where's her bunk?" 

            She pointed to a perfectly made bed. He rested her onto her mattress and waved goodbye to his girlfriend, and left for dinner. 

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            On Wednesday Lily woke up slowly. Her stomach still hurt.  Petunia realized she was not there at some of the activities last night, so she had to go today. Then she remembered her incident yesterday and fell back into bed with a groan.

            "Hey, Lily, are you okay to go out today," Lindsay asked, "You're really pale."

            "I'll be fine."

            "If you puke, don't do it on me," Petunia added.

            Melanie rolled her eyes.

            Lily looked around and realized that Stephanie had already left for breakfast. Oh, well she hadn't really been around much since Lindsay and Lily saw her in the hall with James.

            "When we got here last night you were already out cold," Melanie commented. 

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            James walked to the dinning hall, this time from the boys' side of the camp. He thought about Lily and wondered if she was okay. _Why am I thinking about that bitch? She was the one to box me after I helped her. I'm glad she wasn't awake last night or maybe she would have boxed me again. But if she was awake I wouldn't have needed to help her. _

Before James knew it he was sitting down with his tray and his usual admirers.  

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Hey, Lils, you comin'?" asked Melanie.

            "Nah," said Lily. _I really don't want to see James._

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            During breakfast James's girlfriend caught his eye. She motioned to the door. 

            Once James and the girl were outside, she said, "Lets go to my cabin. No one will be there now."

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Lily was reading a magical book when the door to the cabin opened. She was about to call out when she heard a familiar voice. 

            "Are you sure nobodies here?" James asked.

            "Don't _worry. _Now come here sweetheart."

A/n:  Hmmmmmmm… who is it??????? This chapter is shorter than the last one. Which length did you like more? Thanks again for all the reviews. It took us longer than I would like to post that chapter.  School is starting and it's hard to make time. Please review, they encourage us to write more. Can we get 10 more to make 19? Pleasssssssssse?


	3. Betrayal & A Suprise

**Meant 2 Be**

**Chapter 3: Betrayal & A Surprise******

Disclaimer: If you can't remember go back to chapter 1. If you can remember then you know we're not J.K. Rowling. (Big disappointment!!!!!!!!!!)

A/n: oh my god!!!!!!!!!! I feel so much joy!!!!!!!!! I asked to get to 19 reviews and we got to 31. WOW!!!! As you can tell I am super happy (this is Sarah- I usually do the typing). I'm really sorry we couldn't update sooner but school started and it is a lot of work. Katie and I both have an evil math teacher. Katie has both volleyball and cheerleading. I have band which I'm quitting as soon as I can. Plus our Spanish teacher is giving us tons of work this year. Today I missed class (because of band) and she said that I could come in at lunch and she would help me make it up. Well, guess what? She stood me up!!!!!! What a bitch!!!!! And there's a quiz tomorrow and I have no idea what to study. Well, I know none of you care about my problems, so lets get on with Lily and James. Maybe you'll care about their problems. 

Thanks again for the reviews! Oh yeah, **Chelz-Aelle,** the question isn't if we have read the books (which we have) but if u have read the story!!

            As Lily sat there straining her ears for signs of what the heck was going on, she racked her brain for what had happened at breakfast a few days ago.

                                              ****FLASHBACK****

"Oh god, you don't fancy him do you?"

"No!"

"Well, I heard one of those bimbos over there say his name was James. People say he comes from a rich family that is very mysterious."

"Is that Stephanie?!" Lindsay and Lily watched as one of their cabin mates, who hadn't arrived in the hall yet, walked over and joined the group of people admiring this James character.

"I didn't like her much anyway," said Lindsay, "Well back to this James guy. This is his first year. I haven't met him yet, have you?"

                                       ****END OF FLASHBACK****

            Lindsay had acted like James was a disgusting pig so why was she making out with him at this very moment?

            Lily leaned across her mattress to see what was happening around the corner. She still couldn't see anything so she wrapped her sheets around her fists and leaned out of her bed a good few feet. She felt the sheets give way and follow behind her as she tumbled to the cabin floor with a "THUMP". 

                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            James broke off his kiss with Lindsay when he heard a THUMP around the corner. He pushed her away from him and hopped around in a rush of fury. There she was, lying helplessly on the wooden ground. There was the girl from the pool, Lily if he remembered correctly. Her long fiery locks landing in a mess around her flushed face. 

            Lindsay came over to stand beside him. "Oh, shit," she murmured.

            "What the hell are you doing here?" James asked, his voice shaking with fury. He was too mad to be embarrassed. 

            "Uhhhh….."

            "What are you? Some sick pervert? Watching us kissing?" James practically yelled.

            "Well, this is my cabin." Lily was no longer shocked, but now furious. _My best friend was making out with my worst enemy. In my_ cabin!__

            "And you!" Lily yelled at Lindsay, "You acted like you didn't even know him!"

            Before Lindsay, or anyone else, could say anything, the door to the cabin was thrown open with a SLAM.

            "What is all this yelling going on in here?" Melanie questioned as she and Stephanie walked into the mess of friends and enemies.

            "Ohhhh, Jamsie!" Stephanie screeched as she ran toward James. "What are you doing here?"

            "Good question," said Mel as she stared curiously at her two friends.

            "Well, it looks like Lindsay over here has been snogging _him behind our backs!" Lily exclaimed._

            "And _you _were watching us!" yelled Lindsay indignantly, who had finally got up the nerve to speak.

            And so it went, with James and Lindsay yelling back and forth with Lily. 

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After quite some time of the yelling, Mel and Stephanie standing to the side with looks of horror on their faces, Lily stormed out of the cabin. Two best friends yesterday, and now every piece of friendship was shattered. 

            Amongst protests from Lindsay, who was calling Lily "jealous", James ran out of the cabin, to talk more calmly to Lily, as he claimed.

            Lindsay went over and sat on her bed in a huff. Melanie and Stephanie went over to discuss what has just occurred.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "LILY, WAIT!" Lily heard from behind her. She could only guess who it was. She started running. She wouldn't talk to him again. She couldn't. It was just too much. _My best friend snogging *him*.  She just could not take it anymore. Her anger was quickly turning to sadness. _How could I be so wrong about Lindsay? She's just like all those ditzy girls following James that we used to laugh about._ Lily felt the tears she had been holding in brim her eyelids and gently slip out. The harder she ran the faster they came. She didn't know if James was following her any longer, all she knew was it felt good to be running away from her problems. And it felt good to cry. She felt that with every tear she shed she was saying good-bye to that person she had once considered a friend._

            Lily started getting tired and slowed to a jog. As her sobs and breathing became softer she heard feet pounding the ground behind her. She realized that she had not successfully thrown of James. She started to pick up her pace again but in the little time she had jogged James had almost caught up with her.

            She felt his hand on her shoulder. _Oh, damn, here we go again. _Lily really didn't want James to see her with her tear stained cheeks.  

            "Lily, please talk to me," James pleaded with a gasping breath. He had run almost a mile chasing this girl. 

            Before James could say another word Lily stopped and threw her fist around to connect with his right cheek. Which it did. Very forcefully. (A/n my English teacher would be so mad because of al these fragments.) James cheek flared with pain, and the combination of chasing Lily and then having her punch him with so much strength made the world grow dim. The last thought in his head, was that that punch was filled with anger. Raw fury.  And then all he saw was black.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            As Lily walked back towards the cabin she thought about the boy she had left lying in the grass. _I hope he wakes up soon. Even though he is an asshole, I would feel sort of bad if something happened to him. Oh, god I wish I had my wand so I could curse that poor excuse for a human to hell and back. Should I go back to the cabin? What if Lindsay is still there? But I need to talk to Melanie. I'll take the chance of Lindsay being there._

            As Lily approached the cabin she was happy not to hear yelling coming out of the wooden walls. She walked in and Mel immediately came over to her. Without saying a word Melanie wrapped her arms around Lily. Lily knew that a friend like Mel would always be there. _But that's what I thought about Lindsay._ When Melanie finally let go there were tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry." By this time tears were also gathering up in Lily's eyes. 

"It's not your fault, Mel." 

"Let's just ignore her. Maybe she'll disappear."

"She may, but the situation won't."

The rest of the week passed by very slowly. Lily and Melanie were joined at the hip and everyone pretty much avoided Lindsay, once they heard about what she did to her friend. The only good thing about it was that everyone now knew who Lily was. Also James and Lindsay were never seen within 20 feet of one another.

Soon the second week of camp started and Lily was feeling fine once again. Once James sensed this he knew he had to do something to annoy her again. He was still pissed at her about her punching him. He was constantly wondering why he had chased after her in the first place. _Why?_

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So on the Tuesday of the second week of camp the pranks were restarted. At breakfast James poured salt into Lily's drink when she was in the bathroom. As James strutted back to his table after he had gotten a good look at Lily's disgusted face, he thought to himself, _this whole thing would be easier if I could use my wand. _ After lunch, Lily had somehow gotten into James's cabin and dumped red her dye into his shampoo bottle. At dinner everyone had a good laugh at James, who had taken a shower after he had gone swimming. Lily knew that without magic that hair dye would stay in for a good week, but somehow on Wednesday morning James came into the dinning hall with his usual head of messy, raven black hair. Lily was surprised that James hadn't pranked her for the whole day, when she slid into bed that night and found a gigantic spider crawling up her leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," she screamed as she leapt out of bed, waking the other members of her cabin. "I'll get that bastard."

            Lily could be heard saying that often as a week went by, the pranks progressed, and soon it was two days before the last day of camp.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            On Wednesday, Lily and James hardly saw each other, but every time they did happen to, they exchanged furious glares. The day before they had been reprimanded by the camp director, saying that "this has gone way too far" and "the next time this happens both of you will be sent home. I don't care how close we are to the last day."  

            Thursday came and everyone was packing up and getting ready to get picked up the next day to go home. In Lily's cabin there were hugs, tears, and phone numbers being exchanged.  James said good-bye to the boys who he had just spent 3 weeks with. Handshakes went around and an occasional hug (but no tears were shed). Because of how busy the day turned out to be, Lily and James only caught a glance of each other at meal times. It was enough to let Lily know that she would always remember James. It scared her, but she thought that she would actually miss the pranks. If she just knew that she would be separated from him for less time than she thought. 

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            On Friday morning James woke up earlier than anyone else in his cabin. He looked at the clock sitting next to his bed, one of the only things he hadn't packed yet, and realized why. It was only 6:15 in the morning. The campers were allowed to sleep until 7:30. He tried to go back to sleep but after 15 minutes gave up. He climbed out of his bed, pulled on a pair of pants, no shirt (A/n haha), for it was still warm outside, even in the morning, and walked out of the cabin.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Lily woke up with a start and remembered that it was the last day of camp and she would most likely never see any of these people ever again. She looked around and realized that everyone else was still asleep. She quietly got up and slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. She walked out of the cabin to see the bright light of morning making the landscape look magical.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            James didn't know where to go so he headed off to the right on a trail that would take him towards the girl's village. He knew he was nearing the place where he got knocked out by Lily. He laughed out loud at the thought. 

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            As Lily walked she let her mind wander. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts she realized she was on a trail heading to the boy's side of camp. She passed a spot where she remembered punching James. Again she was reminded of how much she would miss him. She just hoped that she had the chance to see him one last time before her parents picked her up.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

            As James neared the middle of the trail he heard something coming towards him. He looked to his sides and behind him but nothing was there. The movement was from in front of him. _Who would be up at this hour?_

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            All of a sudden Lily caught a movement in front of her. She walked forward and saw that the movement was James, without a shirt. A thousand thoughts flew past her brain but she couldn't grab a hold of even one of them. When her mind finally slowed her first thought was, _Well, here he is, aren't you going to say anything? _She almost was past him when his hand shot out and grabbed her across the waist. 

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Without thinking James reached his hand out and caught Lily's waist. _What the hell am I doing?  James spun her around so that she was facing him. He looked her straight in the eye and saw a mix a feelings there. Fear, curiosity, surprise, and most of all, excitement. James took these feeling as a "yes" and moved his face towards hers. Lily inched her face nearer to his, and suddenly their lips were locked together._

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Lily couldn't think. All she could do was feel. Passion surged threw her and exited between her lips and into James. The kiss grew deeper and deeper. Lily ran her hands threw his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her closer, so that every inch of her body was pressed up against his. Unfortunately, both of them needed to take a breath and they pulled away from each other. Once Lily's ears stopped pounding and she could begin to think straight, she realized what she had just done. Before James could capture her lips again she turned around and ran. And left a stunned, flushed James standing there without a clue. 

A/n: Oh gosh! What do you think? I am **so sorry that took so long. I hate homework. Ok, I sort of rushed that at the end, but I really want to get to Hogwarts. This chapter was all me (Sarah) because Katie and I had a fight. We will try and update much sooner next time. Hopefully all our wonderful reviewers have still stayed with us. I quit band so that should help. Sorry again. Please review!!!!!!!! (maybe could we get to 45) Please!!!!!!!!  (Maybe I can bribe Katie with reviews to talk to me again.) Thanks!!!!!!!!**

**Avery22- it's ok. Thanks for letting me know**

**Godessgaia- Lily and James are 15 soon to be16**

**Hpmartz- it's just kissing, no sex but thanks for letting me know I need to make that a little clearer**

**Linneh- yes, I do love PJs on a rainy day**

Sorry I couldn't respond to all of your review! I don't really have enough time to respond to all of them (which is a good thing- I mean that we have a good amount of reviews). Thanks again!! So much! Please review! Pleasssssssseeeeeeee…………..


End file.
